We will not fall
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Kyuubi will not let Naruto fall. -Male Kyuubi - -Can be read as marking of friendship or possible beginning of future relationship.


**Title: **We will not fall  
**Pairing:** Naruto and Kyuubi  
**Genre(s): **General/Fluff  
**Summary: **Kyuubi is determined- they will not fall  
**Rating: **PG  
**Word Count: **1,032  
**Warning: **Male friendship which could be taken as a little more.

'.....' Thought

"....." Speach

"NARUTO~!"

.......

Sakura's scream was the last thing Naruto heard as his body began to fall and his world descended into black.

He had been trying to save her. He knew it was a trap - but he had to go. It was Sakura chan after all... And despite their ups and downs - she was still a precious person to him. He did not hesitate in going to Yukigakuri to rescue her after she was ambushed on a mission and held for ransom. Nor did he hesitate when he had been outnumbered many times on his journey to reach her.

Naruto was a fighter. He never gave up. He had never given up when he had been driven to the edge of his patience. He had never given up when the world seemed against him. He had never given up when he was at his worst. He would never give up - never giving up....

'Get up.'

'.....'

'Naruto. Get. Up.'

'....'

Bright gold eyes shone though the darkness of the caged room in Naruto's inner self, settling on the prone body of his host, just beyond the gate.

'... Kit... C'mon... Get up.'

The Kyuubi waited for any motion or noise from the usually feisty blond, but when there was nothing, he moved slower to the Golden gates. He let his eyes travel over the blond. He could tell Naruto was in bad shape. Even worse that his battles with Orochimaru and Sasuke. He could feel it, because they were one whilst they shared the body. He had helped Naruto though the years, because it had helped him. Helped him achieve his own needs in preparation for revenge. But now...

Pressing his nose to the gate, Kyuubi let out a warm puff of air which ruffled the blonde hair - but did not cause him to stir. Although he could feel Naruto weakening further, he could also feel the seal of the Yondaime also fading with him - it's hold over him weakening.

'Stop that Kit - You'll die.'

Kyuubi watched in morbid fascination as Naruto slowly let himself slip further into darkness without a fight.

'... you'll.... live...'

Kyuubi's eyes widened. Naruto was sacrificing himself for him? He didn't understand. He pulled back from the gates and retreated further into the darkness. How could he be so selfless? He was the destroyer. He was the reason that Naruto had such a hard life. He was the reason for all his sorrow. Yet, Naruto was freeing him whilst he slipped away.

'... Why....?'

Kyuubi had to ask. He had to know why the blond Hokage wana be was throwing away his life - his everything, when he still had a chance to live on. He still had barely enough energy left to stay focused - enough to live. He would even help Naruto - as he had always done. To make sure he was at full health once again - and take over in between if he had to. Anything to help the boy who had protected defended him. Cared for him...

Kyuubi gruffed startled. Since when did he care so much for the boy and so little about revenge? It was his father after all who had sealed him away.... Who had also protected him...

Naruto had suffered so much by his mere presence. But then, it was hard not to soften when around someone so positive - even in the darkest of times. Naruto had certainly grown on him. he admired a lot about the young man now lying before him... Dying...

Kyuubi shot to the front of the gates as he began to see a black hole form around Naruto, his body begining to sink into it.

'KIT!' Kyuubi growled.

He watched as the gate in front of him began to crumble, and Naruto's body disappear into the black holed abyss. With a burst of chakra and his body weight, Kyuubi threw himself against the sealed gate, freeing himself. His large paw shot straight into the closing hole and grabbed Naruto's limp body mid-fall.

'We will not fall. Not now - not ever Kit.'

He carefully lifted Naruto's body up and placing him on one of his chakra filled tails. He let his energy flow, trying desperately to replenish some of Naruto's losses in order to try and stabilise him.

'Why?'

Naruto's weakly spoken question could have been meant thousands of different ways. Why had he saved him? Why did he not let him die? Why not seal him up? Why?

However, Naruto knew deep down why. The Kyuubi before him now, was not the Kyuubi who had destroyed most of his village. This Kyuubi - was his Kyuubi. His friend. His guardian. This Kyuubi had seen him though all his difficult times. Had been there when he needed someone to shout at, to laugh with - or just talk. Kyuubi was there when he needed him the most - when he cried. Naruto's body felt a flood of warmth - just like when Kyuubi would wrap a tail around him for comfort.

'Thank you... Kyuubi'

'No - Thank you Naruto... You're.... My special person...'

Naruto grinned.

'You're mine too.'

........

Sakura blinked as Naruto's body seemed to have stopped short of hitting the floor - a single red chakra tail sticking out of Naruto's lower back - holding him just above the ground. It was only a second before a second and a third tail joined the first, righting Naruto's body until he was standing back on his feet. She watched as more tails sprouted and solidify into nine fully grown red fluffy tails.

"N-N-Naruto?"

Sakura had never seen a change quite like this from her old team mate before.

"We will not fall."

Sakura was stunned as Naruto's blue eyes shone back at her with new determination. She believed him - them.

.........

Standing in the Hokage's room, she watched the new Hokage - Rokudaime, looking out the window and absorbing his new responsibilities. She smiled as his nine tails twitched contently behind him. She believed them then, and still does now.

"They will not fall..." She whispers with a smile before closing the door.


End file.
